The objective of this study was to determine if activated charcoal (AC) or cholestyramine (CSA) had any effect on enhancing the rate of elimination of polybrominated biphenyls (Firemaster FF-1) from the body of rats. Rats were exposed to PBBs in their diet at the rate of 1 mg/kg/day for 6 months, followed by a 4-month recovery period and then 6 months on diets containing either AC or CSA. Parameters studied were body weight effects, histopathology and tissue bromine analysis. Results show that neither AC or CSA reduce the body burden or significantly affect the lesions produced by PBBs.